


Genetic Freak

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Convention Prompts Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Con Gif, Based on an SPN Convention, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: Based on a Convention Gif where Richard Speight Jr recounts Jared's reaction to him owning a hairbrushGabriel was willing to overlook a lot of things for the sake of his roommate, but this was the last straw.





	

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image.jpeg.html)

 

Gabriel hated Sam Winchester. 

Stupid, perfect Sam.

Maybe hate was a strong word for what he was feeling, but it sure felt like it. Sam had been his roommate for three years, and there were plenty of things that bugged him, but this took the cake. 

It was their first Friday back at school and both boys were itching to get out. Sam had called the first shower, and Gabriel was waiting his turn to get in. Tonight was the night, the night he was going to come clean about his feelings for Sam. 

He’d been in love with Sam Winchester since the day they’d moved in together freshman year, head over heels in love. But he had never found a way to tell him. Every time he got close, it was never the right opportunity. 

But tonight would change that. Tonight, come hell or high water, he was telling Sam he loved him. 

The bathroom door opened with a billow of steam, and Sam stepped out, his towel wrapped around his waist. Gabriel swallowed, trying to clear the lump from his throat. He’d seen Sam half-naked dozens of times, but it never failed to take his breath away. 

“Your turn, Gabe,” Sam gave a small smile. “I’ll have a drink waiting when you get out. Power hour?” 

Gabriel nodded, grabbing his towel and heading for the bathroom. He spent the whole time going over what he wanted to say to him, rehearsing and scrutinizing every word. It had to be perfect. His fingers were pruny by the time he got out. 

He dressed quickly, his hands shaking as he did up the buttons on his favorite maroon button down. He was ready; he could do this. 

Sam was in the bathroom when he came out of his bedroom, brushing his teeth. Gabriel slipped in next to him, hoping to tame his hair, but he was out of luck. 

“Oh man,” he sighed. “I forgot my hairbrush.”

Sam spit out his toothpaste. “Pfffffff,” he snorted, plunking his toothbrush back into the cup. “You own a hairbrush?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Yeah.” 

Sam snorted again. “Why?” 

Gabriel just stared at him. “Hmmm I have hair on my head,” he laughed. “I have to make them go from point A to point B.” 

“Dude, that’s so crazy,” Sam returned his smirk. “I don’t own a hairbrush. I just shower, dry and do this…” He ran his hands through his hair, and pushed it behind his ears. Of course, it sat perfectly, like it had almost every day since they’d met. 

This was the man he’d fallen in love with. Relief flooded over him, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Sam didn’t own a freaking hairbrush. And just like that, telling him didn’t seem so daunting. “You genetic freak!!” Gabriel said with an air of mock indignation. “I was polite with you being tall, I can deal with you being handsome, but perfect hair?! Damn you to hell!” He thundered. 

“You,” Sam looked down. “You think I’m handsome?” 

Gabriel’s heart got stuck in his throat. “Y-yeah,” he swallowed, trying to clear it. “Look, Sammy… I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time… that I like you… a lot.” 

Sam turned towards him and Gabriel thought for a second he was going to hit him. Instead Sam reached over and pulled Gabriel towards him with a grin. 

Gabriel felt Sam’s breath on his face, and he leaned up on his tippy-toes to kiss him. 

“Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the wonderful Golden Eyes, Killer Thighs, Doctor Zyre and Vinziel Hollow of the SPN amino for spawning this fic. 
> 
> Thank you to by beta and best friend, Toastiel.


End file.
